CRAZY CHRISTMAS Weihnachten auf Coruscant
by Naurya Firespark
Summary: Was passiert eigentlich wenn Anakin, ObiWan, Yoda usw. im Jedi-Tempel Weihnachten feiern wollen? - Chaos pur! Bitte R/R! :-)


Crazy Christmas - Weihnachten auf Coruscant  
  
Und wieder einmal war es soweit: Die Weihnachtszeit stand vor der Tür, bzw. vor dem planetaren Schutzschild und wartete davon, von der coruscantischen Bevölkerung eingelassen zu werden. Es war die Zeit, wo man wieder überall die Weihnachtssterne über den tiefen schattigen Abgründen der Hauptstadt aufhängte und man an jeder Ecke mit tollen Weihnachtssonderangeboten zugeschüttet wurde, wie z.B. dem absolut sinnlosen aber dennoch unsagbar teuren Sternzerstörer mit eingebautem Christbaumkugel-Torpedo und bunt blinkender Beleuchtung oder auch den Jingle Bells singenden Ewok-Stofftieren oder den Comlinks, die jeder projizierten Holo-Person automatisch eine Nikolaus-Mütze aufsetzten. Auch der Jedi-Tempel war natürlich vor dem alljährlichen Weihnachts- Wahnsinn nicht sicher...  
  
"Wohin soll ich mit dem Teil?", ächzte ObiWan, der gerade einen Weihnachtsbaum mithilfe der Macht durch die viel zu enge Tür zum Ratssaal quetschte. "In die Mitte du ihn stellen musst!", erwiderte Yoda, der wie jedes Jahr das Oberkommando über die gesamten Tempel-Schmück-Aktionen übernahm. ObiWan kämpfte noch immer mit der Tanne und verfluchte in Gedanken Yoda, der unbedingt immer den fettesten Tannenbaum von ganz Coruscant haben musste. Er erinnerte sich nur noch zu gut an das Vorjahr, als er einen kleinen Verrecker-Baum angeschleift hatte und Anschiss von seinem kleinen grünen Lieblings-Grammatik-Verdreher bekommen hatte. ObiWan hatte zwar versucht, den Jedi-Meister mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen und hatte etwas von wegen "Es kommt nicht auf die Größe an." gebrummelt, aber in punkto Weihnachtsbaum war Yoda unerbittlich! - Durch den gesamten Tempel hatte er ObiWan mit seinem Stöckchen verfolgt und gedroht, ihn mit der "Rute" zu verhauen, wenn er nicht auf der Stelle einen bessere, größeren Baum herbeizauberte. ObiWan war dann noch an Heilig Abend durch die untersten Ebenen Coruscants gehetzt und hatte zum einem Horror-Preis einen riesigen Baum von einem Schwarzhändler gekauft... Schließlich hatte ObiWan den Weihnachtsbaum dazu gebracht, sich durch die Tür zu bewegen und pflanzte ihn in die Mitte des Ratssaals. Er streifte zwar ein wenig die Decke, aber wenigstens war Yoda zufrieden. ObiWan wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Warum muss immer nur ich mich um den verdammten Baum kümmern?", dachte er.  
  
Im Nebenraum saß einer, der gerade genauso unzufrieden mit der ihm zugefallenen Aufgabe war. "Wasssssssssss?", schrie Mace Windu entsetzt das kleine Holo-Männchen vor seiner Nase an, so dass es erschreckt zurückwich. "Was soll das heißen, ich kann keinen Weihnachtsmann mehr anheuern? Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" "Es tut mir sehr leid, Meister Windu", erwiderte der verschreckte kleine Nichtmensch, der die Weihnachtsmann- Vermittlung Coruscant leitete und an jedem seiner 10 Tentakel eine rote Mütze mit weißem Boppel trug, "aber wir sind randvoll ausgebucht. Alle Weihnachtsmänner sind bereits vermietet, restlos. Rufen Sie nächstes Jahr bitte etwas früher an, dann haben Sie bessere Chancen!" Der Nichtmensch beendete die Verbindung und ließ einen verzweifelten Mace Windu stehen. Was jetzt? Der Jedi-Tempel benötigte dringend einen Weihnachtsmann!  
  
Anakin lag derweil auf seinem Bett und probte seinen Text für das Krippenspiel, das Yoda für den Heilig Abend angeordnet hatte. Er selbst hatte sich zum Glück dieses Jahr die Rolle des Joseph (mit Gaststar Padmé als Maria) sichern können und musste nicht wie vor 2 Jahren einen singenden Engel, der die frohe Botschaft überbringt, spielen. "Oh lasset uns ein! Wir sind zwei gar arme Leut, gebt uns Obdach heut! Öffnet die Türen...", murmelte er vor sich hin, "oder ich werde sie mit Gewalt aufbrechen müssen... ach neee! Schrott! Falscher Text!" Frustriert schmiss er das Drehbuch in die Ecke. "Das schaff ich nie! So viel Text! Yoda verteilt immer nur die Aufgaben und selber spielt er jedes Jahr das Jesuskind und muss nur in der Krippe rumliegen und nix sagen! Das ist unfair!" Dann riss er wütend das 20. Törchen seines Adventskalenders auf und stopfte sich die darin enthaltene Schokolade in den Mund, obwohl eigentlich erst der 18. Dezember war. (( Das ist ja wohl klar, dass so einer mal der dunklen Seite verfällt!! *gg*)  
  
"Darf ich auch eine Kerze am Baum befestigen?", fragte ein kleiner Padawan- Schüler, der höchstens 6 Jahre alt war. "Natürlich! Aber vorsichtig du sein musst! Mmmmmm!", stimmte Yoda zu, zündete eine Kerze an und drückte sie den Padawan in die Hand, dessen Augen vor Freude funkelten. Er ließ sie professionell gekonnt und lässig, um vor seinen Freunden anzugeben langsam mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken auf einen Zweig auf mittlerer Höhe des Weihnachtsbaumes schweben und ließ sie dort auf das Nadelwerk sinken. Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Mace Windu trat ein, um von dem Weihnachtsmann-Problem zu berichten. Er blickte ernst drein und sagte: "Meister Yoda, ich muss Euch einen Augenblick sprechen... Unter 4 Augen...", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die jungen Padawans hinzu. "Gut. Einen Augenblick ich mit Meister Windu vor die Tür gehe. Keinen Blödsinn ihr mit den Kerzen anstellt, ja?" "Jaaaaaaaa, Meister Yoda!", sangen die Kinder im Chor. Doch kaum hatten die beiden Meister den Saal verlassen, stürzten sie sich auf die brennenden Kerzen und ließen sie um die Wette in die Höhe schweben, boxte ihre "Kontrahenten-Kerzen" aus dem Weg und versuchten ihre Kerze auf dem obersten Zweig des Baumes zu platzieren. Gerade hatte es ein kleines Nichtmenschen-Mädchen geschafft und begann zu jubeln, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Yoda eintrat. Vor lauter Schock ließen die Kinder ihre Kerzen fallen, die direkt den Weihnachtsbaum knallten und diesen sofort innerhalb von Sekunden in Brand setzten. "Ooooops", kommentierte Mace Windu den abfackelnden Baum. Yoda aber bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt: "Die Kerzen ihr stehen lassen sollt, ich euch gesagt habe! Warum ihr nicht zuhört? Keinen Baum wir nun haben! Sehr ernst die Situation ist, sehr ernst..." Dann wendete er sich an Mace Windu, dessen saloppen Kommentar ihn fast noch mehr aufregte als das Verhalten der Padawans. Er zerrte seinen Vize aus dem Saal und verdonnerte ihn zu einem Job, der dem Lila-Lichtschwert-Besitzer gar nicht passte: "Und du, noch nicht mal einen Weihnachtsmann du besorgen kannst! Nun du sehen wirst, was du davon hast, wenn drückst du dich solange vor deinen Aufgaben und Pflichten! Selbst den Weihnachtsmann du spielen wirst! So!!" Beleidigt trottelte Yoda von dannen und Mace Windu stand da wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Kompost kurz vor dem Faulungs-Prozess.  
  
Anakin hatte es aufgegeben, seinen Text für das Krippenspiel zu lernen. Stattdessen hatte er sich in das Getümmel der Großstadt gestürzt, weil ihm aufgefallen war, dass es höchste Zeit war, Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen. Für Padmé etwas zu finden, war leicht. Er würde sie einfach einem Parfum von Douglas oder einem C&A-Gutschein abfertigen und basta. Aber jedes Jahr war es immer ein Desaster ein passendes Geschenk für ObiWan zu finden, denn der Jedi-Meister schien keine Hobbys zu haben außer, dass er ständig an seinem Lichtschwert herumpolierte - eine Macke, die Anakin seit längerem auf den Keks ging. Irgendwie hatte Anakin auch überhaupt keine Lust, ein besonders tolles Geschenk für ObiWan zu suchen, denn er war immer noch ein wenig eingeschnappt wegen letztem Jahr. ObiWan hatte ihm damals nämlich einen Lightsaber-Quick-Builder-Baukasten geschenkt und das Geschenk mit den Worten "Nur für den Fall, dass du deines im nächsten Jahr genauso oft schrottest wie dieses Jahr..." kommentiert. Anakin konnte nach den 15 versehentlichen Lichtschwert-Zwischenfällen, die er dieses Jahr gehabt hatte, nicht leugnen, dass das Geschenk seines Meisters durchaus nützlich war, aber trotzdem war es fies gewesen... Da kam Anakin am Schaufenster eines Ladens vorbei, die dort im Sonderangebot ihre Heizdecken anpriesen. Pling! Das war es! Das war das perfekte Geschenk für ObiWan! Da der Jedi-Tempel ja berühmt-berüchtigt für seine Heizungs-Ausfälle war und es diesen Winter besonders eisig war, würde sich der Jedi-Meister bestimmt über eine Heizdecke freuen, v.a. weil er schon lange auf Yoda neidisch war, der ein solches Luxusgut sein Eigen nannte und es deswegen nie für nötig hielt, sich um die kaputte Heizung zu kümmern.  
  
ObiWan grinste und steckte den Briefumschlag in die Tasche seiner Jedi- Robe. Sein "sehr junger Padawan" würde sich bestimmt wahnsinnig über das Geschenk freuen, dass er für ihn gekauft hatte. Es war nämlich ein Gutschein für einen Fallschirmsprung ohne Fallschirm in die Schluchten von Coruscant. Und da ObiWan sich bewusst war, wie gern sein Schüler sich irgendwo runterstürzte, hatte er dieses Geschenk gewählt. Nun musste er nur noch was für das Wichteln finden, das war immer das blödeste. Jedes Jahr zwang Yoda alle Jedi-Meister miteinander zu wichteln, obwohl keiner darauf Bock hatte. ObiWan hatte bis jetzt jedes mal Pech gehabt und immer total unpassende Geschenke gezogen wie z.B. ein Buch über leckere Cocktails zum Selbermixen. Als er ein Rezept ausprobiert hatte, war es ihm schlecht geworden und er hatte später erst gemerkt, dass die Cocktails eigentlich nur für bestimmte nichtmenschliche Spezies gedacht waren. Verdammtes Wichteln! ObiWan war genervt und trottete unwillig durch die Straßen von Coruscant. Fast alle Jedi-Meister bekamen beim Wichteln immer total coole Geschenke, nur er bekam immer den hinterletzten Mist! Da reifte in ObiWans schlauem Schädel eine wirklich clevere Idee. Nur, er wusste nicht, dass er nicht der einzige Meister, war der diese Idee gehabt hatte... Begeistert rannte er in den nächsten Laden, kaufte eine sündhaft teure Armani-Jedi-Robe und kehrte fröhlich pfeifend in den Tempel zurück.  
  
Meister Windu war nicht ganz so glücklich. Unzufrieden stand er vor dem Spiegel in einem Kostüm-Laden und betrachtete sein weißbärtiges, rotbemütztes und -bemanteltes Spiegelbild. Toll! Er würde sich voll zum Affen machen in diesem Aufzug. Die kleinen Padawans würden ihn erkennen und sich kaputtlachen. Er zog den Bart höher, so dass man weniger von seinem Gesicht sah. Trotzdem: Es war grauenvoll! Wieso bekam er immer diese peinlichen Jobs von Yoda aufgenötigt? In diesem Moment kam die aufdringliche Verkäuferin auf ihn zu: "Gefällt Ihnen dieses Modell? Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht eines ohne Kapuze holen? Einen längeren Bart? Eine Mütze mit 2 Boppeln? Vielleicht auch einen Mantel mit Reißverschluss statt Knöpfen? Passen Ihnen die Stiefel? Sind sie zu groß, zu klein, zu breit, zu eng? Soll ich Ihnen einen größeren Spiegel holen? Brauchen Sie noch Accessoires? Wie wär's mit einer Rute oder einem großen Geschenksack..." "Nein, ich nehme das hier", brummelte Windu genervt, ging zurück in die Umkleidekabine und zog sich wieder um. Dann ging er an die Kasse, bezahlte das Kostüm und eilte Richtung Jedi-Tempel. Oh, wie sehr er sich doch auf Weihnachten freute!  
  
ObiWan war inzwischen schon wieder von Yoda nach draußen in die eisige Kälte geschickt worden, um einen neuen Weihnachtsbaum als Ersatz für den abgefackelten Baum zu besorgen. Zuerst hatte sich ObiWan geweigert, schon wieder das Drecksgeschäft zu machen, nur weil Yoda nicht dazu in der Lage war, auf die nervigen hyperaktiven Kiddies aufzupassen. Doch Yoda hatte so lange einen auf Mitleidstour gemacht (er sei ja sooo alt und gebrechlich und würde es noch nicht einmal vor die Tür des Tempels schaffen ohne Gehstock), bis ObiWan sich schließlich erbarmt hatte und versprochen hatte, einen zweiten Baum zu besorgen. Daraufhin war Yoda auf den Tisch gejumpt und hatte einen Freudentanz vollführt, Saltos geschlagen und versucht Breakdance zu machen. ObiWan kam sich leicht verarscht vor, als er mit den 5 kleinen Padawans, die an den Baum-Desaster Schuld waren, im Schlepptau durch den berühmten Weihnachtsmarkt von Coruscant latschte. Eines der Kinder zupfte an seinem Mantel und piepste: "ObiWan, krieg ich ein Lebkuchen-Herz? Büddääääää!" "Nein, zu hundersten mal! Wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier!", motzte der Jedi-Meister ungehalten. "Menno!", nörgelte ein anderes Kind herum, "Ich will jetzt auf dem Karussell fahren, oder ich stürz mich in die Schluchten!" ObiWan kochte innerlich und das kam ganz bestimmt nicht von den 3 Gläsern Glühwein, die er schon intus hatte. Aber er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er nicht verantworten konnte, dass einer der Padawans sich in den Schatten stürzte, sonst würde er von Yoda noch mehr eine auf den Deckel kriegen als sonst üblich. "Also guuuuut", sagte er, "aber nur eine Runde, klar?", sagte er. Die Kids hüpften begeistert herum und setzten sich auf das Karussell, während ObiWan am Fahrkartenhäuschen die Billets kaufen ging, dann aber merkte, dass er nicht genügend Kohle hatte, wenn das ganze auch noch für einen Weihnachtsbaum ausreichen sollte... Shit! Aber ObiWan wäre kein Jedi, wenn ihm nicht sofort eine sehr praktische Idee gekommen wäre, die gleichzeitig sehr lehrreich für die Kleinen war. Er würde es einfach auf die konventionelle altbewährte Jedi-Methode lösen. Der Jedi- Meister flüsterte den Kindern etwas ins Ohr, worauf diese in hysterisches Kichern ausbrachen. Dann kam der Besitzer des Karussells auf sie zu und wollte ihre Billets kontrollieren. "Du brauchst unsere Fahrkarten nicht zu kontrollieren!", schrieen die Kinder im Chor und der Kontrolleur brabbelte es ihnen nach. Wenn das Yoda wüsste... ObiWan lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Es war ja nicht das erste mal, dass er hinter dem Rücken des Ober-Jedi seine kriminellen Machenschaften abgezogen hätte...  
  
Inzwischen rückte Weihnachten näher und näher. Meister Windu trainierte täglich 3 Stunden lang sehr diszipliniert seine Weihnachtsmann-Rolle. Yoda besetzte den ganzen Tag die Tempel-Küche, weil er wie ein Verrückter Tag und Nacht Plätzchen backte. Darüber war Shaak Ti, die Weihnachtsgans- Beauftragte, sehr verärgert, da sie nie in die Küche konnte und ihren Weihnachts-Auftrag ausführen konnte. Yoda schloss nämlich immer die Küche ab, weil er nicht wollte, dass jemand sein geheimes Vanillekipferl-Rezept rauskriegte und womöglich noch ausplauderte... ObiWan hatte einen neuen Weihnachtsbaum besorgt, der nun wieder in der Mitte des Ratssaals thronte, glänzte und leuchtete. Der Baum war leider nicht so groß wie der erste, aber insgesamt war nun alles in Ordnung und der Festtag konnte kommen.  
  
Der 24.12. zögerte auch nicht lange und kam in Windeseile angewetzt. Und schon war es, wie es so schön und logisch heißt, "Heilig Abend Morgen". Yoda versammelte die Jedi-Meister um sich, um die jährliche Tradition des Wichtelns beginnen zu lassen. Auch ObiWan kam, einen verschlagenen Blick auf seinem Gesicht, in den Saal und trug sein schlampig verpacktes Geschenk in der rechten Hand. "Sooo, vollzählig wir nun sind!", eröffnete Yoda das feierliche Ritual, "Eure Geschenke alle in diesen Sack ihr legt. Und ziehen eines jeder darf!" Die Jedi-Meister warfen sich, von Yoda unbemerkt, teilweise genervte, teilweise verschwörerische Blicke zu und legten ihre Päckchen in den Sack. "Plo Koon, zuerst du ziehen darfst!", bestimmte Yoda willkürlich. Der Jedi fasste in den Geschenksack und zog zielstrebig ein Päckchen heraus, grinste und machte es auf. ObiWan fragte sich noch, warum die anderen alle immer so hinterlistig grinsten, als er auch schon selbst an der Reihe war. Er trat vor und kruschtelte ein wenig in dem Sack herum und benutzte die Macht... Hmmmm, eine Flasche Alderaan-Wein, nicht schlecht... ein nagelneuer Hyperantrieb, na ja, was sollte er damit, er hatte eh nie Zeit zum herumbasteln... eine Dose von den grausigen Keksen von Yoda - Nein, Hilfe, bloß nicht dieses Päckchen! Ah ja, da war es ja, das Päckchen mit der supergeilen Armani-Jedi-Robe. ObiWan schnappte sich das Päckchen, zog es heraus und erfreute sich an seiner genialen Strategie... Zuletzt, als alle andere schon gezogen hatten, fasste Yoda persönlich in den Geschenksack. Logischerweise war nur noch ein Päckchen drin und als Yoda es herauszog, wusste ObiWan, dass es das Päckchen mit den Keksen von Yoda sein musste, das dieser selbst in den Sack gelegt hatte. Nun ging ihm endlich ein Licht auf... und er brach in ein hysterisches Lachen aus. "ObiWan! Warum so bescheuert du lachst?", fragte Yoda genervt. Auch er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Päckchen in seiner Hand eindeutig um sein eigenes handelte. Nun konnte auch die anderen Jedi im Raum nicht mehr Fassung bewahren und stimmten in ObiWans Gelächter ein. Yoda fiel fast das Gesicht runter und er begannt zu begreifen: "Beschissen ihr habt! Alle miteinander! Lustig ihr das findet?" Dann verließ er energisch stampfend den Saal.  
  
Mace Windu betrat das Zimmer, wo die kleineren Padawans alle schon ganz ungeduldig auf den Weihnachtsmann warteten. Er rückte seinen Bart noch kurz zurecht, strich seinen roten Mantel glatt und begann dann in tiefer Stimme zu sprechen: "HOHOHO! Hallo, liebe Kinder!" "Hallo Weihnachtsmann!", kreischten die Kids ihm entgegen. "Ääääääähm ja, ward ihr auch alle brav?" "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "Na gut, dann bringen wir den Quatsch hier hinter uns und ihr kriegt eure Geschenke!" Der Jedi-Meister schwitzte hinter seinem weißen Bart und hoffte inständig, keines der Kinder würde ihn erkennen - es wäre zu peinlich! Schnell verteilte er die Geschenke aus dem großen Sack. "Darf ich mal deinen Bart anfassen, Weihnachtsmann?", fragte ein kleiner Junge mit piepsiger Stimme. Aber eigentlich war die Frage überflüssig, da sich das Kind schon an Meister Windus "Bart" zu schaffen gemacht hatte. "Nein! Hör auf! Lass das!" Aber da hatte sich der weiße Weihnachtsmannbart auch schon selbstständig gemacht und flatterte auf den Boden. "Ooooops!", entfuhr es dem Jedi-Meister und die Kinder starrten ihn auch nur ganz entsetzt an, bis er die Chance zur Flucht ergriff...  
  
Im Flur knallten dann Meister Windu und Meister Yoda zusammen - Rummmmms! - was für unseren "Weihnachtsmann" natürlich wesentlich glimpflicher abging als für den Ober-Wichtel-Chef. "Nicht aufpassen du kannst?", motzte er, "Meinen Krückstock ich mir gebrochen habe, nur wegen dir!" Der kleine grüne Jedi schaute betrübt auf seinen Krückstock der in 2 Teile zerbrochen am Boden lag. "Ja Gott, du kriegst heute Abend eh nen neuen von mir geschenkt!", beschwichtigte Mace Windu den aufgebrachten Ex-Krückstock- Besitzer. "Na toll! Alles immer verraten du musst! Richtig toll Weihnachten dieses Jahr läuft, richtig toll!" Yoda war beleidigt. Dann heulte er sich bei seinem Vize über das Desaster beim Wichteln aus, worauf Windu von seinem Missgeschick mit dem Bart erzählte. Und noch an diesem Tage beschlossen sie, eine Selbsthilfe-Gruppe der "Anonymen Weihnachts- Gefrusteten" aufzumachen.  
  
Am Abend fand dann das Krippenspiel statt. ObiWan saß gemütlich und mit seiner Heizdecke protzend im Publikum und freute sich an seinem Geschenk. Er war nämlich sehr neugierig gewesen, was er von seinem Padawan bekommen würde, dass er angeordnet hatte, er und Anakin sollten ihre kleine "Privat- Bescherung" schon vor dem Krippenspiel abhalten. Selbstverständlich hatte er das sehr geschickt getarnt und behauptet, er würde das nur tun, damit sein ach so extrem junger Padawan nicht während dem Krippenspiel so nervös wäre wegen den Geschenken usw....  
  
Anakin, schon im Besitz seines sagenhaften Fallschirmsprung-ohne-Fallschirm- Gutscheins, war trotz allem nervös, denn er konnte seinen Text für die Rolle des Joseph immer noch nicht und hatte vor lauter Frust schon diverse Lebkuchen-Packungen und Christstollen in sich reingefressen. Ja sogar Yodas Plätzchen hatte der verzweifelte junge Mann freiwillig verdrückt. Selbstverständlich war ihm nun, da er hinter der Bühne stand und gleich seinen großen Auftritt haben sollte, speiübel. Padmé neben ihm wurde noch von ihren 30 Stylistinnen geschminkt und frisiert. Anakin fragte sich langsam, ob seine Frau es nicht ein kleines bisschen übertrieb und ob es zu der Rolle der Maria, die schließlich Frau eines armen Zimmermanns gewesen war, nicht besser gepasst hätte, wenn Padmé das silberne Diadem mit den Amethysten weggelassen hätte. Aber er hielt klugerweise den Mund. Draußen sang schon jemand in grauseliger Stimme und total schräg "Stille Nacht". Das konnte eigentlich nur Yoda sein. Dann läuteten die Glocken. Das war das Zeichen.  
  
Anakin und Padmé traten aus der Tür und das Krippenspiel begann. Padmé, textsicher wie man es von ihr nicht anders erwartet hätte, sagte: "Oh Joseph, wir müssen uns zu deiner Geburtsstadt aufmachen und uns dort eintragen lassen, denn sie machen eine große Volkszählung." Anakin überlegte, was er nun sagen musste, aber es fiel ihm nichts, aber auch gar nichts ein - ein klassischer Blackout. Nervös beschloss er zu improvisieren, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam: "Aber es ist eine lange schwierige Reise durch den Hyperraum! Wir müssen an der Ballung der schwarzen Löcher vorbei und unser Schiff ist nur eine Schrottlaube, die beim bloßen Anblick auseinander fällt!" Ja! Das war gut! Sehr dramatisch und lebensecht! Anakin war von sich begeistert, aber Padmé schaute ihn nur an wie ein Mondkalb und auch Yoda war "not amused". Dem Rest der Jedi fiel Anakins neue Interpretation gar nicht auf, denn sie waren alle nicht so christlich, dass sie sich mit so was auskennen würden. "Und ich bin im 9. Monat schwanger!", fügte Padmé hinzu. "Wassss? Davon weiß ich ja gar nix!" Anakin dachte sich schnell eine Improvisation aus, riss dann die Augen weit auf und starrte seine Frau an. "Was soll das? Von wem ist das Kind?" "Es ist Gottes Sohn und der Messias, der Frieden auf die Welt bringt!" Anakin zeigte Padmé den Vogel. "Gottes Sohn! Ha, dass ich nicht lache! Lüg mich gefälligst nicht an, du Miststück!" Yoda in seiner Krippe, der ja das Jesuskind spielte, wurde schon langsam unruhig, da das Krippenspiel so gar nicht nach seinem Plan ablief.  
  
ObiWan kuschelte sich behaglich in seine Heizdecke und begann zu schnarchen. Er wachte erst viel später wieder für einen Moment auf und bekam mit, wie Anakin gerade die Tür eines Gastwirts, der sie nicht einlassen wollte, mit der Macht öffnete und drohte "Oh doch, ich komm hier sehr wohl rein, du Bastard!" woraufhin Padmé ihn schnellstens wegzog, um das Krippenspiel nicht vollends zu versauen. Dann träumte ObiWan weiter.  
  
Schließlich gelang es Padmé doch noch, Anakin davon zu "überzeugen" sich mit ihr in Richtung Stall aufzumachen. Yoda lag bereits schlecht gelaunt in der Krippe und ärgerte sich über den missglückten Auftritt von Anakin. Kein Wunder wenn nach diesem Krippenspiel ein paar Politiker eine nicht all zu hohe Meinung von den Jedi haben sollten... Als "Maria" und "Joseph" dann an der Krippe ankamen, sah Anakin Yoda und bemerkte "Hey, was soll der Quatsch? Da liegt ja schon jemand in der Krippe drin! Wo soll denn dann unser Kind hin, hä?" "Das IST unser Kind, Anakin!", zischelte Padmé gereizt und bohrte Anakin mit einem unsanften Stoß ihren Ellbogen in die Seite, was sich jedoch nicht sonderlich positiv auf die gesammelten Lebkuchen, Christstollen und Plätzchen in Anakins Bauch auswirkte. Diese begannen nämlich, sich zu verselbstständigen und sich ihren Weg nach oben zu bahnen, wo sie - halbverdaut - aus seiner Speiseöffnung schossen und unter dem Einfluss der Schwerkraft im freien Fall direkt auf die Krippe zu mit g=10m/s beschleunigt wurden und - PFLLLLLLLATSCH! - auf Yodas ehrwürdigem Gesicht landeten. Das war auch der Punkt, an dem ObiWan wieder aus seinem Tiefschlaf erwachte und auch Mace Windu anfing herzhaft zu lachen und seinen verpatzten Weihnachtsmann-Auftritt vergaß, da es ja ein Nichts war im Gegensatz zu dieser Blamage!  
  
Und während sich noch alle so fröhlich amüsierten, stampfte Yoda sauer wie eine Essiggurke (was übrigens auch von der Farbe her sehr gut passt!) zur Tür hinaus, direkt zum Telefon und rief seinen Cousin, den Grinch an. Gemeinsam gründeten sie den "Club der kleinen grünen Weihnachtshasser". Und wenn sie nicht der Tod durch umstürzenden brennende Weihnachtsbäume ereilt hat, dann hassen sie Weihnachten noch heute!  
  
ENDE 


End file.
